


rings and goodbyes

by Kennekim



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but i want hakmyu, honestly idk what i wrote, i cant write for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kennekim/pseuds/Kennekim
Summary: Jaehyun's leaving for Japan, and Hun gives him a parting gift.
Relationships: Cha Hoon & Kim Jaehyun, Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	rings and goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first attempt at writing because Chahyun feelings overwhelmed me and, thus, this was made. Anyway, enjoy!

It was chilly. Autumn breeze blew into the ajar windowsill, forgotten to be closed last night. The man, laying lazily in the bed, fluttered his eyes open. His now long bangs disrupted his vision for a while. His roomate, Romang, noticed his stirring and began to walk towards him. Cha Hun, now awake, nuzzled his face to fluffiness that is Romang's fur.

"Good morning too, Romang-ah." He said with slightly hoarse voice.

Romang just meowed.

Following his wake, a repeated beeps rang throughout the room. Hun stretched his hand to pick his phone, his facial expression crumpled for a second.

 _Right,_ he thought. _Jaehyun's departure._

Jaehyun is his bandmate, and soulmate. He got a job in Japan, acting in a drama there and when Jaehyun heard about it, Hun swore that he wore the brightest smile he ever saw. He was leaving for Japan today and the filming took about 5 months. Hun _knows_ he should be happy for his friend–and he did! But still, it sucked how he would be without light of his life around for a while.

Hun was deep in thought for a moment when there was knocking at the door, followed by Dongsung's, "Hyung, Jaehyunnie-hyung's flight is in 5 hours."

Hun answered, "Okay, I'll get down."

Ten minutes later, Hun went downstairs and greeted by his bandmates. Seeing him, Jaehyun immediately perked up, "Hunnie!"

Hun let out a small smile and gestured to Jaehyun to come close, "Jaehyun, let me talk to you for a second."

"Okay, sure." Jaehyun nodded.

Their bandmates left to provide them privacy, which Hun appreciated.

"So, uh-" Jaehyun started. "What's up?"

A bit nervous, Hun played with his ring on his right hand. "Well, so I thought that you must be lonely in Japan without us and all, and I don't want you to feel that way, so I'm thinking of giving this for you."

Hun took Jaehyun's hand and placed something on his palm. It's a ring. A similar one with the one on Hun's middle finger. Jaehyun stared at Hun.

Jaehyun's silence made Hun panicked a bit, "What? Why are you so quiet? You don't like it?"

That jerked Jaehyun, "No, oh God, no, no," he started. "On the contrary, I'm impossibly happy!" Jaehyun said with his signature smile.

Hun's cheeks flushed a bit, "Well, I'm glad then."

"So," Jaehyun's tone cheeky. "The pretty Hun gave me a ring before I go away,"

Hun's cheeks got redder. "What about it?!"

Jaehyun grinned, "Will we get a spring marriage?"

Hun snapped, "Ya, Kim Jaehyun!"

Jaehyun just laughed, "Kidding, thank you for giving this to me, I'll remember you for sure when I wear it."

Hun looked at Jaehyun, "Well, that's the point. Now just go to Japan already."

Jaehyun smiled again. "Don't worry, I'll always be in touch with you, Hunnie."

"Yeah, yeah," said Hun, shooing Jaehyun away.

Jaehyun said goodbye to everyone in the dorm for the last time before the van brought him to airport.

In the plane, Jaehyun posted his selfie wearing his new couple ring with Hun. _I wonder how he'll react,_ Jaehyun thought while tagging all his band members in the post.

**Author's Note:**

> So who else notices the ring in Jaehyun's recent instagram post? Now excuse myself as I cry over that for 5 months.


End file.
